


I'm Not Leaving

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, KiyoHyuu, M/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi was stationed in Korea and finally returns on Hyuuga's birthday but has to meet him at a restaurant according to Riko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quick and isn’t edited. I will probably go back and clean it up a little when I have the time. I hope this is enjoyable since this is my first fic without any Angst.

Kiyoshi sits in silence in the backseat of the cab, staring out the window. The trip from the train to his destination should only last about thirty minutes, but it already seemed too long. He lets out a sigh, wishing he was already with Hyuuga but knows he has to be a little more patient.

“So why are you going to Tofuya Ukai? That place is already far from the airport and wouldn’t you want to go home?” Kiyoshi glances up at the rear view mirror from the back seat when the cab driver questions him.

“Well, I already went on the train for a while so the trip isn’t that long. Besides I had to go to Tokyo anyway since I live there.” He answers and shifts in his seat, somewhat uncomfortable in the back seat.

“Hmm, I see. How long were you out there?” the cab driver glances at Kiyoshi’s outfit that happens to be a soldier’s outfit.

“I was stationed in Korea for eighteen months.”

“That’s quite a long time.”

“Yeah, but I am finally back. My friend actually organized all this. She wanted me to meet at that restaurant to be honest.” Kiyoshi looks out the window to try to find out where they were.

“Oh? Is she your girlfriend?”

“No, she organized this so I’d see my… friend. It’s his birthday today so we wanted it to be a bit more special with me back.”

“Well, that’s nice of her.”

“Yeah,” Kiyoshi looks forward again, waiting for more questions from the cab driver, but the man went silent. He sits quietly for another ten minutes until the cab parks at the restaurant.

“We’re here.” Kiyoshi snaps his head up, climbing out of the cab and grabbing his stuff out of the trunk. He goes up to the passenger window to ask how much it cost for the trip, but the driver stops him before he could ask. “Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy your time back.”

“I- wow, thank you!” He smiles at the driver and goes back to his luggage. Kiyoshi glances back to see the cab driver drive off and he walks into Tofuya Ukai. He quickly walks up to the receptionist, giving the woman his name since Riko had told him to when he was on the phone with her at the airport.

“Oh, Kiyoshi Teppei, I was told to make sure you don’t go the room until the other guest arrives.”

“Other guest? Are you talking about Hyuuga?” Kiyoshi asks her. She nods quickly but glances over at the door, drifting Kiyoshi’s attention also towards that direction.

A man in a grey suit, yelling on the phone walks through the door, grumbling things like “Yes, I know!” and “I’m here already! Calm down!” The man’s yelling comes to a halt when his eyes meet Kiyoshi, and his phone slips from his hand and clatters on the ground. “Kiyoshi?”

“Hyuuga?” Kiyoshi’s lips slowly curve upward and he is already sure that his face is glowing with happiness and excitement. Before Kiyoshi can even speak another word, Hyuuga slams against him and wraps his arms around him. Kiyoshi automatically hugs him back, pulling them into a tight embrace.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I… don’t know what to say, but don’t you dare leave me again, Idiot.” Hyuuga grumbles into Kiyoshi’s chest. The taller man lets out a small laugh and rests his face on Hyuuga’s head. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d be back?” They separate slightly so they can face each other now.

“Riko wanted to surprise you for your birthday. Oh yeah! Happy Birthday, Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi smiles down at the shorter male but within seconds, Hyuuga grabs his face and their lips crash together. They break away quickly, but both are beet red.

“I love you.” Hyuuga whispers, looking away from the man.

“I love you more.” Kiyoshi giggles. Hyuuga glares at him for a second, but his face softens, unable to even try to look mad. The brunette snickers for a moment before speaking again. “So you finally kiss me in public?”

“Shut up, now I’m self-conscious.” Hyuuga finally grabs his phone off the ground and shoves it into his pocket.

“Do I gotta go back to Korea to get another kiss like that?”

“No, you’re staying right here and you’re not leaving me.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving.” Kiyoshi reaches for his luggage and looks back at the receptionist. “Sorry about that, but may we go to our table now?”

“Ah yes, right this way!” the woman starts guiding the two to the room where the table is located. She stops at a door and slides it open to reveal the rest of the old Seirin team gathered around the table. A banner was hanging on the wall that read ‘Welcome Back, Kiyoshi’ and ‘Happy Birthday, Hyuuga’. They all jump up automatically and scream, “Surprise!” before running over to the two men.

Riko runs up and wraps her arms around the both of them and whispers, “I wanted to make sure you two saw each other first.” She lets go and smiles at them, proud that her plan worked out. “All my boys are finally back together. Welcome Back, Kiyoshi and Happy Birthday, Hyuuga.”


End file.
